Letters Read by Molly
by claraowl
Summary: The day after Bill's wedding and the trio's departure, Mrs. Weasley is up early and decides to go into Ron's room, to see the state of it. In his desk, she finds some letters and a most unusual piece of parchment.  I fixed this- it's now easier to read!


Disclaimer: I want to own HP! But I don't... *sobs*

Letters Read by Molly

_(Mrs. Weasley's P. O. V.)_

_Dear Diary,_

_The wedding of my eldest son, Bill, was yesterday. It went reasonably well until partway through, when the Death eaters and Ministry people came, wreaking general havoc. Also yesterday was when Ron, my youngest son, Harry, his friend, and Hermione, his other friend (and perhaps a bit more), set off. I do not know where they are, I don't know why they aren't finishing their education, I don't know why they had to leave. I hope that they are alright, and that they remain so. I hope that we all will be alive and well when this cursed war is over._

_Love,_

_Molly_

Sighing, I stand up and put away my diary. I might as well go get a look at the state of my Ronnie's room. I'm up so early these days that no one else is ever awake when I get up. Ascending the stairs quietly so as not to wake anyone, I enter his room. While the room is mostly clean, his desk is a bit messy. Opening the first drawer, I see several smashed quills, a few scraps of parchment, and some ink. I straighten the quills, and move on to the next drawer, which is full of books on Quidditch, along with a scrap of paper bearing Viktor Krum's signature, under which Ron has written 'is just a grumpy git', along with several more things, which are so tiny that they are almost illegible. Oh, Ronnie. This is about Hermione, isn't it? Making a mental note to ask Ginny about this if I get a chance, I open the last drawer, and find a box tied with a pink ribbon.

My curiosity taking over, I take it out and open it. It is full of letters, and one roll of unsealed parchment, tied with a string. Taking out the top letter, I read,

_Dear Ron, May 1st_

_I can hardly ever sleep without dreaming about you these past few nights. Some of these dreams are lovely, some ever so terrible. I've been writing to you for three years now, and you still don't know who I am. This being our sixth year, I'm beginning to wonder if you even wish to know who I am. I can give you but one hint: purple sea- glass. If you remember my nickname, then you will, eventually remember my real name- they are not that far apart, as names go. I remember your name, Red, and I have since our first year. I think I always will. I know that it will be impossible to forget you, should fate be so cruel that we should ever have to part. I love you Ron, now as ever. As always,_

_Signed, Sealed, Delivered,_

_With a_

_Hot Pink Kiss_

Around the signature was a hot pink lip print. I am rather shocked as I read this: three years of love letters? Sure enough, there are other boxes in the drawer, labelled 3rd year, 4th year, and 5th year; the one I'm holding reads 6th year. As for 'purple sea-glass', this must be Helen, the girl Ronnie played with when we vacationed near the shore when he was six. She had a lisp, and had not been able to say her real name very well- I suppose that she managed in the end. Ronnie had played along, going by 'Red'. They used to go looking for sea-glass, and one day he found a rather large purple piece. I think he gave it to her.

I leaf through some of the other letters, and feel very surprised at the level of passion in them- in one 'Helen' states, over the course of several paragraphs, her mad desire for Ron to stop dating Lavender (only in a much fiercer way) and wonders if he would love her back, if he knew who she is. The poor girl- having to deal with so much passion for so many years… I must admit, though, that this girl reminds me a little of Hermione in some respects. I wonder if it is her, and if Ronnie ever found out. Putting the letters back, I pick up the roll of parchment and undo the string, opening it, and begin to read.

_Okay, Ron, you know that it's me. This is a special kind of paper that if I write on the other, you can see it, and if you write on this one, I can see it. I thought that this way it might be a little easier to discuss the fact that I've been sending you those letters. I'll write at eight pm, so please be ready!_

_Are you there?_

**Yes. I still find it a little hard to believe, Hermione, that you've kept this bottled up so long. And that you like me in that way…**

_Well, I do. I was wondering if you feel the same way about me…_

**H- sorry- yes.**

_You DO? I- oh my goodness I-_

**Are you happy or not? I can't see your face, so I can't tell.**

_Are you kidding? Of COURSE I'm happy, Ron! I've been in love with you for years- how could I not be happy? Honestly, HOW?_

**No clue. I couldn't tell you. T-to tell you the truth, I think I've felt the same way- hard not to when you think of Halloween.**

_Ron!_

**What?**

_Don't write about that! We said we'd never tell._

**Hermione, we both know that the kiss was an accident- and with what else is written on this paper, do you think that if someone else found it, they'd care too much?**

_Lavender might._

**She broke up with me, as you know full well. Anyway, if we're going to talk about that stuff, what about Krum? Or McLaggen?**

_First off, I only asked McLaggen to the party to annoy you-_

**Really?**

_Yes. And second off, Viktor wouldn't care- he has a girlfriend in his hometown. Also, I never kissed either of them- just for the record._

**But Ginny said you snogged Krum! And McLaggen said-**

_Ginny lied, and I managed to free myself from McLaggen's clutches before he managed to kiss me- I would rather kiss Grawp._

_Ron? Are you still there?_

**Yeah. I'm just… happy and really surprised.**

_Why surprised?_

**Well… Krum's a really famous Quidditch player, and you said that you were going out with McLaggen.**

_That was a lie. Also, what does fame have to do with matters of the heart?_

**Most people want to go out with famous people.**

_Most people aren't in love with one of their best friends for years._

**So you really weren't attracted to Krum?**

_No. He's friendly, but not my type- we've been pen pals for two years now._

**And you never wanted to snog him?**

_No._

**Never?**

_I already said no, Ron!_

**But what about him? He asked you to the Yule Ball!**

_He admitted that he liked me at first, but never mentioned it after we started writing. I think I told him a bit too much about you._

**WHAT?**

_In one of his letters he asked me what my day-to-day life was like at Hogwarts, so I also had to describe you guys- all of you: You, Ginny, Luna, Harry, Hagrid, Neville… I think I told him a bit about Parvati and Lavender as well… Of course, I also talked about the teachers and Crookshanks._

**But you visited him!**

_No, I didn't. He only asked me to. You'd already asked me to the Burrow by the time his letter got to me. It takes about two months for the poor owls to make the journey there._

**You still went with him to the Yule Ball, though.**

_Ron, I would've gone with you if you'd asked me first!_

**You could've turned him down.**

_Why would I? Nobody had asked me yet(although Neville did the next day,) and he was very kind to me. I therefore had no reason to turn him down._

**You did something to your hair.**

_I didn't want this bushy mess to get in my way when I was dancing._

**It's not a mess, Hermione! I've always thought it looks beautiful!**

_Oh, Ron! Really?_

**Yeah…I didn't realize I was actually writing that…**

_I'm glad you did._

_Ron?_

**Yes?**

_I've got to go- I hear someone coming into the dormitory._

**Goodnight, then. **I love you**.**

_I love you too- why'd you write it so small?_

**Er… not used to saying it…**

_Goodnight._

_Signed, Sealed, Delivered with a hot pink kiss,_

_Hermione_

**SWAK,**

**Ron**

I look up, tears in my eyes. They are aware, both of them. They know love, and have kept quiet for so long… I stand up, put away everything I've taken out, and go back downstairs. Wherever they are, I hope that they are never separated. Ever.

That night, at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place,

After Harry's snores filled the room, a whisper slid across the edge of hearing. "Ron? Are you awake?" "Yes. What's wrong?" came Ron's sleepy voice. Hermione answered, "I'm just worried about what's going to happen to us. I don't know what we're going to do, or where we're going to look, or how we'll be able to get rid of the- of the Horcruxes. I was reading about them, and we haven't any way, really, to get rid of them. And we don't know how long it'll take to get rid of all of them, or what they are, or-" Ron cuts her off, saying, "Hermione, calm down. You're going to hyperventilate. I'm scared too- we all are. We have to stay strong, for Harry if no one else. We need to get through this, 'Mione. The three of us are the only ones who can end it, if it can be ended." His voice became much gentler, as he continued, "We need to survive, 'Mione, we have to. I don't know what I'd do if you…" His voice trailed off, the thought unbearable to speak. Hermione then said quietly, "I don't know what I'd do if you…did, either, Ron. You know I love you." Ron reaching up to her, he kisses her. When they broke apart, he said, "I love you too, 'Mione." Taking her hand, he asks, "Do you feel better now?" Smiling gently in a tired sort of way, she whispers back, "Yes."

A few minutes later, their steady breathing filled the room, mixing with Harry's (who had mercifully stopped snoring). Their hands stayed that way until the moment before Harry wakes up, and then they slip gently and quietly apart.

*Fin*


End file.
